The Necro Bride
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: Aku tak mau ini terjadi... Karena biarpun kau mencintaiku setengah mati, tapi aku tak bisa menikah denganmu! Requested from 2phoenix7 and recomended from yukaeri. Read and Review, onegai?


**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya.

**Warning!** AU, Maybe OOC, Two-shoots

Fic rekomendasi dari** Kazekuro Yuka-chan ** dan request dari **2phoenix7**. Fic ini saya buat berdasarkan artikel nyata dari sebuah blog berjudul 'It's Creep, But Sad Story'. Saya berusaha keras agar ceritanya bagus. Saya harap Anda sekalian dapat menikmati sajian ini.

_DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! ANDA SUDAH DIPERINGATKAN SEBELUMNYA._

Well, enjoy for read! ^-^ V

**********************************###FGH&&HGF###************************

**The Necro Bride**

**Chapter 1 : Destiny's Play  
><strong>

**Pairing** : UlquiHalli, slight UlquiHime

**Rated** : T

**Presented** by : Marianne der Marionettenspieler

Recomended fic from **Kazekuro Yuka-chan **and Requested Fic from **2phoenix7**

**Genre** : Drama/Angst

**Setting** : Ho Dai Village, China. Tahun 1920-an.

**********************************###FGH&&HGF###************************

Desa Ho Dai terletak di bagian Timur China dekat lembah Sungai Huang Hua yang dikelilingi oleh Pegunungan Xingan Besar, Xiao Hinggan Ling dan Sichote-Alin. Tidak heran kalau desa ini dan desa-desa di sekitarnya amat makmur oleh hasil pertanian yang melimpah.

Saat itu, panen raya baru saja berlalu dan penduduk Desa Ho Dai tengah menikmati kehidupannya dengan bersantai-santai sebelum tiba musim bekerja. Nah, dari desa inilah cerita memilukan nan sedih itu berasal.

Waktu itu, tahun 1922. Desa Ho Dai tidak seramai sekarang, waktu itu para petani masih harus menjual hasil panennya kepada para tengkulak ataupun penadah hasil panen. Hasil kerja keras mereka hanya dibayar sedikit, sementara jumlah panen yang disetorkan harus melebihi yang ditargetkan.

Salah satu dari keluarga petani itu adalah keluarga Schiffer. Mereka adalah keluarga yang datang dari daratan Eropa dan tinggal di Desa Ho Dai sebagai buruh tani. Hasil panen mereka selalu melimpah, namun mereka tak pernah mendapatkan harga yang memadai untuk hasil kebun mereka. Jadilah hidup mereka sederhana dan pas-pasan.

Meski demikian anak tunggal dari keluarga itu, Ulquiorra, adalah pemuda yang cukup populer di kalangan para gadis karena selain tampan, dia juga sopan walaupun kesehariannya dia lebih banyak diam dan juga kalau berbicara seperlunya saja. Tapi tidak berarti para gadis yang mengaguminya berkurang, malahan semakin bertambah dari hari ke hari.

Di lain tempat, punggung Bukit Ho Dai yang rata dan berilalang, seorang gadis berambut pirang berkuncir tiga yang mengenakan _cheongsam_* biru muda sedang duduk menyendiri. Suara gemerisik yang ditimbulkan dari angin yang menerpa rumpun ilalang itu membuat suasana hening semakin syahdu. Gadis itu kemudian mencabut sebatang ilalang dengan sebelah tangannya dan mengerigitinya. Mata hijau cerahnya memandang jauh ke balik bukit yang membiaskan mega-mega keemasan, pertanda bahwa hari telah senja.

"Tia...! Tia!" sayup-sayup terdengar suara memanggil-manggil.

Seorang wanita bertubuh ramping setengah baya berambut hitam dengan mata _turquoise_ yang mengenakan _cheongsam_ dari sutra berbunga-bunga cerah, tergesa mendekati tempat anaknya berada, Tia Harribel Kyouraku. Yang bersangkutan masih tetap diam membisu, sementara sang wanita yang baru saja datang itu menatap anaknya dengan gusar dan berseru padanya.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu di sini? Setiap hari kau selalu menyendiri di tempat seperti ini, apa kau tidak bosan?"

Keheningan masih menyelimuti Tia. Iris hijau cerah itu masih juga tidak beranjak dari objek yang tengah dilihatnya, Nyonya Lisa Kyouraku pun tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang dinanti oleh anak gadisnya itu. Nafasnya semakin naik turun setibanya di dekat anak gadisnya itu dan wanita anggun itu pun semakin bertambah kesal dengan kebisuan anaknya.

"Tia, kau dengar kataku tidak?" bentak Nyonya Kyouraku kesal.

Diam.

"TIA...!"

"Aku sedang memikirkan seseorang, Bu..." akhirnya gadis itu menyahut dengan suara parau. Mata hijau cerahnya itu masih belum beranjak dari mega-mega emas di kejauhan yang memesonanya.

"Siapa lagi yang kau pikirkan?" alis Nyonya Kyouraku terangkat sebelah, tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh anaknya itu. Melihat Tia kembali termenung, Nyonya Kyouraku pun memahami apa yang dimaksud oleh puterinya itu. "Ooohh, aku tahu! Kamu sedang memikirkan laki-laki yang akan jadi kekasihmu? Siapa? Siapa? Apakah Ibu boleh tahu?" tanya Nyonya Kyouraku penasaran.

Mata hijau cerah Tia bergerak-gerak gelisah. Bimbang, antara harus jujur ataukah berbohong. Di satu sisi, ia ingin menumpahkan segala keluh-kesahnya pada ibunda tercinta. Namun di sisi lain, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ragu untuk mengatakannya secara terus-terang.

Nyonya Kyouraku nampaknya tak memahami kegalauan hati puterinya, dia terus mendesak Tia agar mengatakan siapa pemuda beruntung yang menjadi tambatan hatinya. Dengan berat hati, akhirnya Tia pun menyebutkan sebuah nama.

"Putera tunggal keluarga Schiffer, Ulquiorra, yang tinggal di pinggiran Desa Ho Dai..."

Mata _turquoise_ milik Nyonya Kyouraku melebar. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Namun ia berusaha untuk mencari tahu kenapa anaknya bisa suka dengan pemuda, yang secara status sosial saja sudah tidak sebanding dengan keluarga Kyouraku yang memang kaya raya.

"Jelaskan pada Ibu, Tia. Apa yang membuatmu tertarik dengan pemuda itu? Kau tahu kan, kalau putera tunggal keluarga Schiffer itu berasal dari keluarga buruh tani, miskin, dan derajat sosialnya juga tak sepadan dengan kita! Kau tak malu bersuamikan seorang buruh tani melarat seperti itu?" bentak Nyonya Kyouraku dengan suara melengking.

Tia menundukkan kepalanya. Diam. Ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan ibunya yang nyata-nyata sudah menyinggung tentang perbedaan status sosialnya dengan pria yang disukainya. Nyonya Kyouraku pun tak habis mengerti, kenapa puteri tunggalnya itu bisa jatuh cinta pada pemuda miskin macam Ulquiorra Schiffer. Padahal banyak pemuda kaya lain yang sudah mengantri untuk menjadi suami puteri tunggal keluarga Kyouraku yang sangat cantik itu.

Setelah bosan dengan kesunyian panjang yang terbentang di antara mereka, Nyonya Kyouraku pun berusaha mencairkan kesunyian itu dengan suara lembutnya. Suara lembut yang dibuat-buat untuk merayu hati anaknya.

"Tia, sekarang hari sudah sore. Bukankah kita sebaiknya pulang dan minum teh bersama? Kita bisa membicarakan masalah pernikahanmu dengan santai, kan?"

Tia tak segera menjawab ajakan ibunya. Mata hijau cerahnya masih menatap ke arah perkebunan yang letaknya di balik bukit dan jaraknya lumayan jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Membiarkan ajakan Ibunya untuk pulang ke rumah menggantung di udara, membangkitkan kembali amarah wanita separuh baya yang anggun itu.

"TIA! UNTUK APA KAU MASIH TERMENUNG DI TEMPAT SEPERTI INI? AYO PULANG! ATAU KUTARIK PAKSA TANGANMU SUPAYA KAU IKUT AKU PULANG?" bentak Nyonya Kyouraku tanpa bisa ditahan lagi. Wajahnya yang memerah terus-menerus dikipasinya dengan gerakan cepat.

Akhirnya Tia pun menurut, dan mengikuti langkah kaki Ibunya untuk pulang ke rumah keluarga Kyouraku. Bulir-bulir air mata menetes dari permata peridotnya dan terisak perlahan dengan hati perih. Sementara Nyonya Kyouraku mendesah puas, dan dia melangkah dengan anggunnya sambil mengipasi wajahnya yang memerah.

* * *

><p>Di rumah keluarga Kyouraku... Nyonya Kyouraku mengutarakan tentang keinginan Tia untuk menjadikan Ulquiorra sebagai kekasihnya, dan berkata kalau ia keberatan puterinya bergaul dengan putera keluarga sederhana itu. Tuan Kyouraku hanya terdiam mendengarkan. Sementara itu wajah Tia nampak gelisah. Galau. Ia sangat khawatir kalau-kalau ayahnya malah sependapat dengan ibunya untuk tidak membiarkan Tia berdekatan atau bergaul dengan pemuda-pemuda yang berasal dari golongan bawah.<p>

Sejurus kemudian, Tuan Kyouraku hanya menghela nafas panjang dan berkata kalau dia akan memikirkan dulu secara matang langkah yang akan dia ambil untuk mengambil keputusan dalam perkara ini. Mendengar itu, Tia merasa sedikit lega. Dan Tuan Kyouraku pun menyuruh Tia untuk segera beristirahat.

Sepeninggal Tia, Nyonya Kyouraku menatap tajam ke arah suaminya dan membentak. "Ayah terlalu memanjakan Tia! Makanya dia jadi pemberontak dan tak pernah mau menuruti apa-apa yang kuperintahkan! Mestinya kamu tahu kalau Tia tidak boleh bergaul dengan pemuda dari kalangan bawah!"

Pria berambut coklat panjang bergelombang dan bermata abu-abu itu hanya menghela nafas panjang. Dan dengan tenangnya, ia berkata. "Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau berhenti mengomel, Lisa-chan. Biarkan Tia memilih lelaki yang pantas untuknya."

Nyonya Kyouraku menghela nafas kasar. "Dengan pemuda miskin itu? ! Cih, aku tak sudi punya menantu miskin, melarat, dan tak punya apa-apa macam Ulquiorra Schiffer itu!" kata Nyonya Kyouraku dengan nada semakin meninggi.

Mata abu-abu milik Tuan Kyouraku yang semula lembut, kini menatap tajam ke arah istrinya. Nampaknya ia sudah tidak tahan dengan mulut tajam istrinya yang terus-menerus menghina pemuda yang ditaksir oleh putri mereka. Melihat _death glare_ yang dilayangkan oleh suami tercintanya itu, akhirnya Nyonya Kyouraku pun diam dan tak berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Mari kita lihat dulu seperti apa lelaki yang bernama Ulquiorra itu. Baru setelah itu kau boleh berkomentar. Aku akan buktikan padamu, kalau lelaki pilihan Tia itu tidak salah," ucap Tuan Kyouraku dengan penuh keyakinan.

* * *

><p>Pasar Tradisional Desa Me Tung, sebelah tenggara Desa Ho Dai... Terlihat seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat berambut hitam yang tengah bekerja sebagai kuli panggul.<p>

Dia mengangkut berkarung-karung beras dari truk ke sebuah gudang toko besar yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Kelingatnya bercucuran, dan sesekali ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengusap peluh yang bersimbah di wajahnya dengan kain yang ia kalungkan di lehernya.

Dia terlihat sangat tekun bekerja, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ada seorang gadis berambut orange kecoklatan tengah memperhatikannya dari tempat yang tak jauh dari situ. Si gadis nampak tengah menunggu sampai si pemuda itu selesai bekerja, sampai-sampai ia begitu tertarik dengan setiap gerak-gerik pemuda itu. Senyumnya. Desah nafasnya. Cucuran keringatnya, ia amat menyukainya. Terlebih lagi pemuda itu memiliki kharisma yang luar biasa yang terpancar dari kedua bola mata hijaunya yang berkilau indah bagaikan batu giok, yang membuat pemuda itu terlihat semakin nyaman dipandang.

Ulquiorra sedang meletakkan karung beras terakhir ketika majikannya, Shawlong Ku Fang, berkata padanya bahwa ia boleh beristirahat sejenak. Ulquiorra menganggukkan kepalanya patuh, dan melangkahkan kaki rampingnya ke tempat yang agak teduh di dekat toko itu. Baru saja bokong Ulquiorra menyentuh batu, ketika suara lembut nan riang menyapa pemuda itu.

"Kak Ulquiorra!" suara panggilan lembut itu membuat Ulquiorra refleks menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Mata gioknya menangkap sosok gadis berambut orange kecoklatan yang dikepang dua yang tengah berlari ke arahnya. Gadis itu mengenakan _cheongsam_ berwarna putih bersih dengan motif bunga persik. Wajah gadis itu nampak berseri-seri, dan di tangan kanannya terdapat rantang.

"Orihime?" Ulquiorra refleks menyebutkan nama gadis itu.

Setelah Orihime sampai di depannya, Ulquiorra bertanya pada gadis itu. "Kenapa kau ke sini?"

Bibir gadis bernama Orihime itu sontak mengerucut, dan mendengus kesal. "Tak boleh?"

Ulquiorra menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Bukannya begitu, tapi aku hanya khawatir orang lain yang mengagumimu akan melabrakku karena kau sering kemari," kata Ulquiorra setengah bercanda.

Semburat merah segera menyebar di kulit Orihime yang putih bersih itu. "Idih, Kakak apa-apaan sih? ! Siapa juga yang punya pengagum rahasia," tukas Orihime kesal.

Ulquiorra terkekeh pelan. "Oh, ya? Siapa yang bakalan percaya? Apalagi kau punya wajah semanis itu!" Melihat wajah Orihime semakin merengut, Ulquiorra pun berhenti tertawa. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tak akan tertawa lagi. Sekarang kau mau apa?" tanya Ulquiorra.

Orihime menyodorkan rantang yang dibawanya pada Ulquiorra. Alis Ulquiorra mengernyit dibuatnya, terlebih ketika gadis bermata abu-abu hangat itu berujar padanya. "Ini makan siang untuk Kakak. Ayah bilang kalau Kakak sedang membantu di toko Paman Ku Fang!"

"Paman Inoue yang menyuruhmu ke mari?" tanya Ulquiorra.

Orihime menggeleng. "Aku membawanya ke sini atas inisiatif sendiri. Kakak kan pasti lapar setelah bekerja berat," jawab Orihime.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas. Satu tangannya terulur ke arah Orihime dan membelai-belai rambut orange kecoklatan kekasihnya itu. "Terima kasih," ucapnya pelan. Tangan pucatnya menerima rantang yang disodorkan oleh Orihime dan meletakkannya di sampingnya. Pemuda berwajah _stoic_ itu segera tersadar kalau Orihime masih berdiri di depannya, dan ia menepuk tempat kosong yang ada di sebelahnya. "Sini, duduklah di sebelahku. Tak usah malu-malu."

Tadinya gadis berambut orange kecoklatan itu nampak ragu dengan ajakan yang dilontarkan oleh sang kekasih, namun karena Ulquiorra tetap memintanya untuk duduk di sebelahnya... Akhirnya gadis itu menyetujuinya dan duduk bersebelahan dengan Ulquiorra. Mereka mulai makan bekal yang dibawakan oleh Orihime dengan lahap.

Mereka asyik bersantai ria sambil makan makanan yang tersedia tanpa menyadari bahwa sepasang mata tengah mengintai mereka berdua dari kejauhan.

* * *

><p>Tia membuang tatapannya ke lembah Desa Ho Dai di kejauhan. Untuk kesekian kalinya dia duduk di punggung bukit tempat penyendiriannya.<p>

Dalam hati kecilnya, ia ingin sekali bepergian. Berkeliling dan mengunjungi berbagai tempat di Desa Ho Dai dan juga pasar tradisional Desa Me Tung.

Ia sedih tatkala ia mengingat belasan laki-laki yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya, bahkan semua kesedihan itu berubah menjadi rasa muak bila ia bertemu kembali dengan mantan-mantan kekasihnya. Betapa tidak, raut wajah mereka seperti ingin menerkamnya. Mata mereka yang semula lembut pun bisa berubah menjadi merah dan buas karena seringnya mereka mabuk-mabukan dan judi _Machiang_*. Wajah mereka pun kusut masai dengan mulut menyeringai mengerikan, amat berbeda dengan raut wajah Ulquiorra yang tenang, bersih, dan sederhana.

Ulquiorra Schiffer, pemuda dari keluarga sederhana yang tinggal di pinggiran Desa Ho Dai, amat menarik perhatiannya. Mereka bertemu dalam pesta panen rakyat setahun yang lalu. Dan sejak itu, Tia sering turun ke Desa Me Tung untuk berbelanja dengan cara bersembunyi-sembunyi bersama dayang-dayangnya. Memang itu tak lebih hanya sebuah alasan, tapi hanya itulah cara untuk selalu bertemu dengan Ulquiorra yang membantu berjualan di toko Paman Choe Neng Poww. Terkadang ia melihat kalau pemuda yang selalu ingin ditemuinya itu bekerja serabutan di pasar itu. Entah sebagai kuli panggul, supir truk, pramuniaga, sampai penjaja keliling.

Pertemuan demi pertemuan telah membubuhkan rasa suka di hati Tia pada pemuda berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat itu. Ia ingin sekali menjadikan sang pemuda pujaan menjadi kekasihnya, namun betapa kecewanya Tia saat tahu bahwa pemuda yang disukainya itu ternyata telah menambatkan hatinya pada seorang gadis.

Tia mengetahuinya belakangan setelah mendengar cerita dari para dayangnya mengenai pemuda itu. Dan Tia pun telah menyaksikannya sendiri kalau pemuda itu memang sudah memiliki kekasih, bahkan sebelum Tia mengenal Ulquiorra. Seketika, hati Tia pun terasa tersayat-sayat sembilu.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi, Tia pun segera pulang ke rumahnya dengan perasaan hancur berantakan. Sesampainya di rumah pun, Tia menulikan telinganya dari teriakan ibunya yang memanggil-manggil dirinya.

"Tia kenapa?" suara _bass _yang terdengar tenang itu menyapa punggung Nyonya Kyouraku. Mata _turquoise _milik Nyonya Kyouraku pun segera menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati suaminya tengah berdiri di belakangnya. "Kudengar dia menangis, apa dia ada masalah?" tanya Tuan Kyouraku lagi.

Nyonya Kyouraku mendesah panjang. "Sepertinya begitu."

Tuan Kyouraku terdiam sejenak. Keningnya berkerut. Nampaknya ia tengah berpikir keras untuk mencari solusi terbaik untuk puteri semata wayangnya itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia menghela nafas panjang.

Mata abu-abunya yang hangat menatap lurus ke arah permata _turquoise_ milik istrinya itu. Mulutnya terbuka dan mengatakan semua yang ia pikirkan. Pendapatnya tentang rencana untuk mencoba membujuk Ulquiorra agar mau bertunangan dengan Tia. Nyonya Kyouraku berdecah keras. Ia menolak mentah-mentah usulan suaminya yang dinilainya terlalu lembek untuk menghadapi putera tunggal keluarga Schiffer itu.

Mendengar ucapan istrinya yang terdengar tak mengenakkan itu membuat Tuan Kyouraku angkat tangan. Ia tak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya untuk mencari jalan keluar persoalan itu. Nyonya Kyouraku yang sedari tadi memang sudah kehabisan kesabaran akhirnya berkata.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pakai jalan kekerasan!" ucap Nyonya Kyouraku ketus.

Alis Tuan Kyouraku mengerut. "Apa maksudmu?"

Nyonya Kyouraku tak menjawab. Seulas senyum mengerikan terulas di bibirnya. Tuan Kyouraku hanya bergidik ngeri dengan apa yang akan direncanakan oleh istrinya itu.

* * *

><p>"KEBAKARAN! KEBAKARAN!" suara teriakan orang-orang yang panik menggema hingga ke seluruh penjuru. Mereka berlarian ke sana-ke mari, berusaha untuk memadamkan api.<p>

Sementara itu seorang pemuda bermata hijau zamrud dan berambut hitam hanya melihat api yang menari-nari di depannya itu tanpa berkedip. Ayah dan ibunya yang selamat dari bencana itu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan mereka menangis berpelukan di belakang Ulquiorra. Menangis karena tak memiliki lagi apa yang disebut 'rumah'. Menangis karena tak lagi memiliki penunjang untuk kehidupan mereka.

Semua yang mereka kumpulkan demi keberlangsungan hidup mereka di tanah Tionghoa ini hancur seketika. Semuanya telah habis dilalap api yang semakin mengganas. Para tetangga berlari ke sana-ke mari dan berulang kali mengguyurkan air ke rumah yang terbakar itu, namun semuanya itu sia-sia. Api bukannya padam, malah semakin membesar.

Dan saat itu kehampaan serta keputusasaan menyebar di dalam hati pemuda yang menyandang marga Schiffer itu. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. Ia tak lagi bisa memberikan kebahagiaan bagi orang tuanya. Tak lagi...

"Kak Ulquiorra?" panggilan halus itu serta-merta membuyarkan lamunan Ulquiorra.

Tubuh kurus setinggi 169 cm itu bergerak dari tempatnya, dan permata zamrud pemuda itu menangkap sesosok gadis berambut orange kecoklatan yang tengah menatapnya iba. Mendung menggelayut di pelupuk matanya, dan bulir-bulir kristal bening telah bergulir dari bola mata abu-abu yang biasanya memancarkan kehangatan itu.

Sebelum Ulquiorra sadar dengan apa yang sedang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja gadis itu telah menghambur ke arah Ulquiorra dan memeluknya erat. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu masih terpaku dengan yang dilakukan gadis yang selalu mengenakan jepit rambut heksagonal berwarna biru di rambutnya itu dalam pelukannya. Samar-samar terdengar suara isak tangis dari gadis yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Yang tabah ya, Kak. Ini ujian dari Tuhan," ucap gadis itu lirih. Seolah ia tahu kondisi mental pemuda berkulit pucat itu yang porak-poranda. Ulquiorra tidak mengatakan apapun untuk membalas ucapan gadis manis berambut orange kecoklatan itu. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini untuk menenangkan perasaannya hanyalah dengan memeluk erat dan menangis di pelukan gadis manis yang sangat ia kasihi itu.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, Ulquiorra dan keluarganya tinggal di rumah Orihime. Ayah dan ibu Orihime menyambut mereka dengan sangat baik. Tapi bukan berarti Ulquiorra bisa bersantai-santai di rumah kekasihnya itu, ia harus bekerja dua kali lipat agar bisa menghidupi keluarganya dan juga untuk mendapatkan tempat tinggal yang baru.<p>

Seperti pagi itu, Ulquiorra telah keluar dari rumah Orihime yang sederhana itu ketika semua tengah terbuai dalam mimpi indah mereka masing-masing. Pemuda itu berkeliling ke sana-ke mari untuk mencari pekerjaan. Agak sulit baginya mencari pekerjaan tambahan, karena hampir semua tempat yang ia datangi sedang tidak membutuhkan pegawai baru.

Akhirnya pemuda malang berambut hitam setinggi 169 cm itu pulang ke rumah keluarga Inoue dengan tangan hampa. Saat ia tiba di depan rumah Orihime, telinga Ulquiorra menangkap adanya suara orang yang sedang berbincang-bincang di dalam rumah. Sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan dirinya.

"Kalau Ulquiorra bekerja di rumah kami, tentu kalian tak akan kekurangan uang lagi. Hidup kalian akan enak dan tak perlu lagi bersusah payah mengumpulkan uang untuk mencukupi kebutuhan hidup kalian," suara pria itu terdengar begitu serius.

"Tapi, kami tidak bisa memaksakan hal itu pada Ulquiorra. Anda harus berbicara dulu padanya," tukas Pak Uryuu, ayahnya Ulquiorra, menyanggah perkataan orang yang ada di hadapannya.

Pria separuh baya yang duduk di depan Pak Uryuu nampak gelisah. Sementara wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya nampak sangat kesal mendengar penuturan pria berkacamata itu.

"Pokoknya kami tak mau tahu, Tuan Schiffer! Puteramu, Ulquiorra, harus ikut bersama kami!" ujar si wanita ketus.

"Tapi—"

"Ada apa ini, Ayah?" tanya Ulquiorra memangkas ucapan ayahnya. Sepertinya pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu sudah tak tahan lagi untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan mengenai dirinya.

Mata _turquoise_ wanita yang duduk di depan Pak Uryuu meneliti Ulquiorra dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. "Siapa dia, Tuan Schiffer?" tanya wanita itu seraya menunjuk ke arah Ulquiorra. Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyum sinis nan menghina.

"Dia puteraku, Ulquiorra," jawab Pak Uryuu pendek. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah iris _turquoise_ tamu itu.

Wanita berambut hitam berkepang itu berdecah keras. "Jadi ini yang membuat hati puteriku tertawan? Che, nggak ada bagus-bagusnya!"

"NYONYA KYOURAKU! SUDAH CUKUP!" Pak Uryuu meraung murka. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi dengan semua hinaan yang terlontar dari mulut wanita bermata _turquoise_ itu. Mata biru yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata itu berkilat-kilat marah. "Jika Anda datang ke mari hanya untuk menghina keluarga kami, lebih baik Anda berdua pergi dari sini segera!" seru Pak Uryuu seraya menudingkan jari telunjuknya ke arah pintu keluar.

Nyonya Kyouraku membuang nafas cepat. Tubuh sintalnya bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Ia memejamkan matanya. "Baiklah kalau itu keinginanmu, Tuan Schiffer. Kami akan segera pergi dari sini," wanita itu membuka matanya kembali, seulas senyum licik tersungging di bibirnya. "Tapi, kau akan menyesal karena telah menolak tawaran kami," tandasnya seraya membalikkan tubuhnya dan memberi isyarat pada suaminya untuk segera angkat kaki dari tempat itu.

Setelah kedua orang itu pergi, Pak Uryuu terhenyak di kursinya. Nafasnya terengah-engah karena luapan emosi yang berlebihan. Ulquiorra segera mengambilkan minum dan memijit-mijit punggung ayahnya. Setelah dirasa agak tenang, iris biru pria berkacamata itu terarah pada anak lelakinya itu dan berkata.

"Ulquiorra, dengarkan ayah baik-baik. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, kau tak boleh ikut bersama mereka. Kau paham? Jaga baik-baik martabat keluarga kita. Jangan mau diinjak-injak oleh mereka!"

Ulquiorra menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Ia mengerti dengan apa yang ayahnya maksudkan.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain. Nampak Nyonya Kyouraku sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk keluarga Schiffer.

"Lihat saja, Schiffer! Kau tidak akan bisa lari lagi dari kami!" ucap Nyonya Kyouraku. Seulas senyum mengerikan terukir di bibirnya.

* * *

><p>#<strong>To Be Continued<strong>#

**Keterangan** * :

-Pakaian khas wanita China.

-Permainan dadu khas China.

Sumimasen **Yuka**-han! Telat nih bikin fic-nya. Soalnya saya lagi sibuk buat belajar (ngejar ujian CPNS, doain biar lulus). Semoga nggak ngecewain, ya?

Dan untuk **2phoenix7**, _I'm sorry for your request_. Saya telat membuat request-mu yang tema _halloween_. Otak saya buntu, dan cerita pun jadi tersendat-sendat ketika saya buat. Jadi, akhirnya fic ini telat deh. Nggak apa-apa, ya? Maafkan saya sekali lagi. T-T

Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau gaje, abal, nggak nyambung, nggak bisa dimengerti, dan lain sebagainya. Jika ada typo, tolong beritahu saya, ya? TTwTT

Bolehkan saya meminta kritik dan saran kalian lewat **REVIEW**? Saya harap dengan semua saran dari kalian, saya bisa membuat karya yang lebih baik daripada yang ini. TTATT

**TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU DI BAWAH DENGAN SEMANGAT, YOOOO! **


End file.
